El color de tu melodía
by Riku Lupin
Summary: ESTO ES UNA NOTA PARA TODAS MIS HISTORIAS Wno, pues aki estoy yo! es la primera historia k publico así que no me maten... espero que os guste y es un SLASH! HarryDraco. Todo empieza en una noche de descubrimientos y aficiones... Leanlo y decidme k tal!
1. Prólogo

Wno, akí mi primer fic... no creo que sea muy largo pero ya se vera... Disfrute mucho escribiendo este primer capítulo (el prólogo) y espero que no sea muy penoso... por cierto, supongo que visteis que es Slash, así que si no te gusta este tipo pues no lo leas!!! (aunque ya no se que haces por aki... ¬¬) Acepto todo tipo de críticas (los homofóbicos direcamente no lo leais!!).

También decir que los personajes no son míos ( por desgracia!!! Si lo fueran no estaría akí...) y que no gano nada con esto, bueno, si, distraerme jeje.

Y ya os dejo con la historia...

--- **EL COLOR DE TU MELODÍA** ---

**--Prólogo--**

Grrr... ¡¡No lo aguanto más!! ¿Es que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¿O es que no saben que es la privacidad? ¡¡POR DIOS!! Es exasperante...

/En una negra noche de septiembre, en el famoso castillo de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, nos encontramos al mismísimo Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, pero ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Voldemort otra vez? (os juro que está intervención estúpida será la única de todo el fic... ¬¬ es por introducir un poco...).

Su capa se mueve con furia mientras camina a grandes zancadas, pero en ella podemos ver (en la capa XD) algo que brilla al contacto de la luna llena.../

Encima yo no tendría que estar aquí en esta estúpida ronda... ¡yo no soy prefecto! ¡Es Ron! ... pero aún sigue en la enfermería a causa de su herida en la pierna, aunque gracias a Dios que por lo menos le dejan ir a las clases (porque Malfoy últimamente esta insoportable...), según Hermione porque estamos en un curso muy importante... suspiro No le puedo culpar, esa herida se la hizo ayudándome como muchos otros también se me unieron... y otros... murieron. Todo el mundo me dice que no debo cargar con el peso de esas muertes, que estaba todo destinado, pero yo no dejo de pensar en todas esas personas que han sacrificado sus vidas para conseguir la paz que ahora tenemos... Si, así es, la batalla final contra el Lord (aunque prefiero llamarlo Tom, me cansé de esas tonterías de Voldemort, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y esas gilipollezes) ya fue hecha y gracias a Dios, con la ayuda de muchas personas, logramos vencerlo... aunque la gente insista que el merito es mío no es cierto, sin todas esas personas, sin Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Thonks, Luna, Ginny, Dumbledore, incluso Neville, no hubiera sido capaz de derrotarlo. Y también gracias a todas esas personas que se sacrificaron...

_"Como la brisa que la sangre orea_

_sobre el oscuro campo de batalla, _

_cargada de perfumes y armonías_

_en el silencio de la noche vaga;_

_símbolo del dolor y la ternura,_

_del bardo inglés en el horrible drama,_

_la dulce Ofelia, la razón perdida,_

_cogiendo flores y cantando pasa."_

Sacudo la cabeza, no quiero pensar más en todo aquello, aunque Dumbledore me comento que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre algo urgente... ¿Qué querrá ahora ese viejo loco? Tengo que admitirlo, muchas veces pongo en duda su salud mental... últimamente tiene unas ocurrencias... Vuelvo a sacudir la cabeza, tampoco quiero pensar en eso, ¡que dolor de cabeza! "Harry ¡concéntrate!" me recrimino yo mismo, ahora, aunque sea ridículo, mi trabajo es vigilar los pasillos y hacer que todas las parejitas se separen... HUGG!! Todo esto es horroroso y bochornoso!! Y es que encima no van a una aula vacía no!! (Aunque también las tengo que comprobar...) sino que en medio del pasillo... ¡¡ALA!! Como si no importara que los pillasen los pobres prefectos!! Y es que solo en un cuarto de hora ya me encontrado a tres parejas en situaciones... mmm... comprometidas, muy comprometidas... (Prefiero no especificar la cuenta que llevo desde la hora y media que patrullo...) Pero claro, ellos son felices... pueden ser felices, aprovechan, ahora que el Señor Tenebroso a sido vencido, para vivir el tiempo perdido... vuelvo a suspirar (se me está haciendo costumbre)... como me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me quiera por quien soy... no por mi nombre... nunca he estado enamorado y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por eso suspiro ¿Qué he hecho mal? Solo quiero encontrar a alguien especial que me haga sentir distinto...

_-- tal vez ya lo encontraste pero no lo quieres ver... pronto... --_

Doy un respingo, ¿Qué ha sido esa voz? ¿Me lo habré imaginado?

¿Quién está ahí? ¡¡Sal!! – pero no hay respuesta... - soy prefecto, así que quien quiera que seas sal de donde estés!! – Pero pasan unos minutos y no se oye nada, y ya cansado de buscar sigo con mi "paseo" - ... ya estoy delirando de tanto pensar... necesito "eso", y pronto...

-------..........---------............--------

En otra parte del castillo, muy alejada de todas, encontramos una sala oscura solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que se cuela por una ventana que nos permite ver un piano tocado... tocado por un "ángel caído"... de donde sale una suave melodía melancólica... desesperada...

...Harry...

------.............---------------.........-----------

¿qué estás haciendo Herm...?

Nada Ron... solo contemplaba el último cuadro de Harry...

Ya... es increíble ¿verdad? ... lo descubrí un día pintando y me quedé sorprendido...

Sí... pero aún no entiendo porque el profesor Lupin le dijo que le faltaba algo...

Silencio y más silencio...

**Flash Back**

Era un día más de un caluroso verano en la Madriguera, no hacía mucho que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado por Harry Potter, el "héroe del mundo mágico"...

Dentro de la casa, en concreto en la habitación de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, podíamos ver a tres personas discutiendo... dos chicos y una chica. El primer chico era mucho más alto que los otros dos, con un cuerpo muy bien formado, gracias a los entrenamientos como guardián, un pelo rojizo que lo marcaba como un Weasley y unos ojos azules del mismísimo color del cielo de verano... El otro muchacho era de estatura baja para la edad que tenía a causa de los años de mala alimentación con sus horrendos, y ahora muertos, tíos; era de aspecto flaco pero las ropas engañaban, bajo ellas había un cuerpo muy entrenado y ágil por ser buscador... pero lo que más destacaba del chico era su cabello rebelde y descontrolado, azabache, y sus increíbles ojos verdes ocultos bajo unas gafas... un verde tan puro que ni las más preciadas joyas conseguían igualar... La muchacha no era ni alta ni baja, con un cuerpo ya desarrollado (muy bien desarrollado...), unos ojos marrones profundos donde se podía apreciar su inteligencia y responsabilidad, y un cabello enmarañado castaño pero esta vez controlado por una coleta alta...

OH Harry, ¡¡es precioso!! – gritó la chica

Si, muchas gracias amigo... me gusta mucho...

Es lo mínimo que podía hacer... por mi culpa...

¡¡ya basta!! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no fue tu culpa!!

Pero si lo fue!! Por mi culpa estás aquí sin poder salir a divertirte!!

¡¡Harry!! Entiéndenos, no te culpamos de nada, todo fue por culpa de Tom, pero gracias a ti lo vencimos y ahora tenemos un futuro donde vivir, estamos agradecidos por todo lo que hemos pasado por ti... ¿verdad Ron?

Si, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Hermione...

Pe-pero...

Nada de "peros" Harry, deja ya de culparte, me desesperas!! Este cuadro es precioso y me encanta, has hecho mucho más de lo que debías y ya sufriste demasiado cuando ese estaba con vida... no dejes que te siga jodiendo la vida...

¡¡Ron!! Habla bien por Merlín... le quitas el encanto...

jajaja ok ok...

pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable... si lo hubiera muerto antes, sin el miedo por ensuciarme las manos, tal vez...

no no no Harry... - ahora era Hermione quien le recriminaba – si lo hubieras matado a sangre fría no hubieras sido tu... te hubieras vuelto como él, eso demuestra el buen corazón que tienes...

¡¡Que cursi Herm!! – chilló el pelirrojo

¡¡ya cállate!! – y le tiró un cojín en toda la cara

¡¡ei!! No te aproveches de un enfermo!!

¡¡Ja!!

... -carcajada-

... ¬¬

...¬¬

¡¡¡jajajaja!!!

¡¡DE QUE TE RÍES!! – dijeron Ron y Hermione de golpe

de... de vos... vosotros!! – a nuestro Harry le costaba hablar por la risa que le había provocado toda la situación... - ¡sois tan monos! ¡adorables!

¿a-adorables?

¿Por qué dices eso Harry? – preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido

porque todo el mundo sabe que os gustáis y seguís peleando como siempre, ¿Cuándo os decidiréis?

FLUSH!!! Hermione y Ron ahora tenían la cara ardiendo, eso provocó que Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de Ron en su cama, riera aún con más fuerzas...

¡¡lo veis!! jajaja...

¡te voy a matar! – y acto seguido Ron se tiró encima del pelinegro como pudo y Hermione se abalanzó contra los dos. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y entró...

hola chicos, ¿Cómo estáis?

Hola Remus!!!

¿Cómo está Sirius? ((no asumo lo que le hacen en el quinto libro... así k para mi no paso!!!))

Bien Harry, aún se está recuperando, pero está mucho mejor, y además, así Dumbledore y yo hemos podido organizar su defensa para el juicio...

¡¡Genial!! ¿verdad Harry? Ahora le tendrás que hacer también un cuadro para él!! – dijo el pelirrojo

¿un cuadro? ¿pintas Harry? – en ese momento Harry le dio una colleja a Ron mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

si, si que lo hace Remus, y muy bien en mi opinión!! Mira, lo ha hecho él para Ron

Y Hermione levantó el cuadro que estaba a sus pies para mostrárselo. En él se podía ver un paisaje de un campo lleno de flores blancas y amarillas con un bosque claro al fondo y un cielo tan azul que recordaban a los ojos del ahora su dueño... transmitía paz, muchísima paz... Remus lo observaba muy detenidamente, lo evaluaba muy a fondo, muchas pocas personas sabían que a él le encantaba la pintura y que era un muy buen crítico de ellas, evaluaba el trazó, los colores utilizados, los sentimientos que transmitía...

- Si, es muy hermoso, enhorabuena Harry, tienes talento. Lo único que le falta algo... aún te falta encontrar ese "algo" para conseguir que tus cuadros sean perfectos a los ojos ajenos...

- ¿a-algo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo Harry...

Y tal como entró, Remus se fue, dejando a todos los presentes en un estado de shock (pero de pensar eeeh!!). Ese día fue muy extraño, cuando Hermione y Ron recuperaron el "conocimiento" Harry ya no estaba, y no le vieron hasta la cena, y al preguntarle donde había estado el simplemente respondió con un "pensando". Lo que los dos amigos no sabían es que Harry había estado en el campo, tumbado sobre la hierba intentando dar formas a todos sus pensamientos...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Bueno – dijo Ron cortando ese silencio – yo no me escapado de la enfermería para ver un cuadro de Harry... - dijo con voz melosa...

¿no? ¿y entonces por que? – preguntó Hermione con un tono inocente

por esto... - y acto seguido la bes

Y bueno, digamos que si Harry estuviera patrullando por esa zona, tendría que contar otra parejita más... ( Imagináoslo vosotros!!! XD)

¡¡¡Fiiiiiin del prólogo!!! Esta bastante corto, aunque es un prólogo y siempre son cortitos no¿?, pero es para saber las opiniones y si seguir o tirarlo directamente, así k ya sabéis!!! Decid decid ¿tan mal a estado?

Wno, solo decir k lo seguiré haciendo y esperare comentarios...

Ah!! Y también k yo he leído muchísimos fics y decir que verdaderamente hay gente por akí k sabe escribir muy bien!!! Creo que toda esta gente se merece mucho mi respeto de aficionada XD

**Comentario:** durante los capítulos iré poniendo rimas en cursivas y bien señalizadas, no se tienen porque leer, no tienen un peso específico en la historia (menos algunas que ya se verá y se avisará). Lo digo porque yo muchas veces no las leo y paso ese trozo directamente, es para decir k se pueden saltar!! Digo rimas porque es lo que son, no son mías, sino que son las Rimas de Bécquer (y quien no sepa quien es este señor solo decirle: ¡¡¡Por Dios!!! ¿Es que sabes algo? ¬¬)

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! (si veo k no es un fracaso... snif)

Byby of **Riku Lupin**


	2. Patrullando te encontré

**Advertencia:** esto es slash, es un Harry y Draco, como se puede ver claramente, así que a quien no le guste este tipo de historias por favor que no lo lea y se abstenga de comentarios groseros porque me rehúso a contestar de buena manera… ¡¡¡ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS!

Los personajes no son míos (como todos sabréis… snif) y no recibo nada a cambio de hacer esto (así que por favor no me denuncien que no tengo dinero… ¬¬). Pero si dejáis reviews me haréis muuuuuuuy feliz!

Wno, aquí estoy de nuevo! Con el primer capítulo de esta historia (que espero poder terminar). He de decir que me costó horrores hacer este capítulo, lo tenía atravesado y no había forma de que me saliera como yo quería y ahora tampoco no es que me guste del todo… pero k le vamos hacer! De momento tengo la disculpa de que es mi primer fic… XD (no se k haré cuando publique un segundo… :º( …) Decir también que en esta historia Sirius esta "bien" (o por lo menos es la idea k tengo de momento…), aun no asumo lo k le hicieron… (Los que hayan leído el 5 libro creo k me entienden… snif).

Espero que, aunque sea el primero que escribo, no sea horrible o muy cansado, seguramente tendrá un final decepcionante y previsible pero soy nueva… También seguramente habrá escenas muy "pastelosas" o que no se entiendan, o demasiados clichés o cosas así… PERDÓN por adelantado, pero la verdad es que lo hago lo mejor que puedo y que también estoy disfrutando haciéndolo… (Tengo la mente muy vacía).

Tengo que decir que me encanta que la gente me envié comentarios así que por favor, REVIEWS! Me podéis decir lo que sea k no muerdo XD.

**AYUDA!** Me he dado cuenta que no tengo eso con lo que la gente me puede enviar reviews, alguien me podría decir como hago para que puedan?¿?¿? Pero eso no es una excusa para k no me enviéis algún comentario eh! Mi dirección es ccp3088 (arroba, no se xk el ordenador no me lo hace…) o riku26 (arroba) así que contestadme por favor! (En el tema poned review o algo así…)

Y aquí la contestación **al** review…

**CONACHA:** muchísimas graaaaaacias! No hace falta k digas nada! (Solo espero k me digas si te a gustado o no este nuevo capítulo) Con tu review me animaste a seguir con la historia y pienso continuar por ti! XP Me alegro k te haya gustado y te dedico todo el capítulo a ti! Por ser la única persona en mandarme algo! (No le debe haber gustado a nadie… snif). Por cierto, ¿tiene algún significado tu nick? Tengo curiosidad… jeje. Así k ahora te dejo con este capítulo! (No estoy muy orgullosa de este pero si consigo escribir un chap. k me guste mucho te lo dedicaré también, para compensar un poco… :º)

-…….-…….-…….

**-El color de tu melodía-**

**-1.- Patrullando te encontré…-**

Aquí estoy, en la oscuridad, donde me corresponde, donde tengo que conformarme de quedarme para siempre… relegado del cielo, de la luz… de mi luz…

/En una tenebrosa habitación de Hogwarts podemos ver a un muchacho vestido completamente de negro, sentado en un taburete de terciopelo rojo sangre, delante de un piano de cola negro, brillante, donde la luz de la luna, que se filtra por la ventana, se refleja con toda claridad… Un muchacho triste, no un chico cualquiera no, parece un ángel en medio de un infierno de oscuridad, su piel es blanca como la nieve pura y su pelo de un rubio-blanco que brilla con propia luz… es nuestro ángel caído…/

Todo lo que tengo lo tengo por ellos… todo lo que me envuelve o todo lo que se refiere a mí es oscuridad, intolerancia, menosprecio… y yo también soy así, ¿o no? No me siento de este lugar, no quiero ser así, estoy harto del peso que llevan mis hombros, de que tenga que hacer lo que me digan, lo que me manden, pero ya lo deje, los rechacé, lo rechacé, me negué, pero… en cambio… sigo aquí, no puedo alcanzar a aquellos que viven durante el día, debajo de la luz del Sol. Yo solo los puede mirar y lo miro, me fijo en él… mi luz, aquel que se merece mi respeto, aquel que lleva, al igual que yo, un enorme peso en sus hombros, aunque ya derrotó al Señor Oscuro ahora lleva todas esas muertes que dejo en el camino… pero sigue adelante, sigue mirando hacia el frente. Como me gustaría poder correr hacia él e intentar darle mi apoyo, y como me gustaría poder sentir que me merezco su respeto, que el también me consuela en esta soledad. ¡¡Pero no! Yo sigo aquí, sin poder salir, él nunca me ha observado, solo me ha mirado con odio y no ha intentado mirar más allá, más allá de esta máscara de suficiencia y oscuridad…

_"Primero en un albor trémulo y vago,_

_raya de inquieta luz que corta el mar;_

_luego chispea y crece y se dilata_

_en ardiente explosión de caridad._

_La brilladora luz es la alegría;_

_la temerosa sombra es el pesar;_

_¡ay! en la oscura noche de mi alma,_

_¿cuándo amanecerá?"_

"Padre, madre, perdonadme, aunque haya sido en vano, se que he hecho lo posible para vivir… nunca mereceré y nunca tendré su amistad… él nunca sabrá lo que hice…"

/Y una dulce melodía desesperada envuelve una habitación cerrada al mundo, cerrada a los demás, prohibida, excepto para la oscuridad… /

-………..-……….-………

/Volviendo a nuestro "chico dorado", que sigue con su patrulla y sus cavilaciones… Vemos que se encuentra más pálido de lo normal, se tambalea un poco al andar y su labio inferior no deja de temblar… ¿qué es lo que le pasará? (lo siento, tenía k hacer mi chorrada… ¬¬)/

Dios mío! Me niego a seguir haciendo de prefecto! Como lo soportan Ron y Hermione? O es que soy yo que tengo un imán invisible para las parejas? Pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos… lo-lo que he visto no se me irá de la cabeza en un buen tiempo… como podré aguantar en sus clases después de ver e-eso? PUM! Huuuuggg!... fuera fuera imágenes perversas! Por Merlín, es un profesor! No tendría que hacer eso-esas-eso… lo que sea! Por mi suerte creo que no me vio… creo que es mejor así… Vamos Harry! Piensa en otras cosas! Bueno, por lo menos esto ha hecho que no pensara en todos los muertos… Mierda! Tampoco no pienses en ellos ahora! ¿Es que soy masoquista? Mmm… haber… Ya esta! Malfoy, Malfoy es un buen tema para olvidar otros porque me saca de mis casillas con solo verlo… hijo de ese puto mortifago… no se como han podido vivir juntos en una misma casa, sus egos son enormes! Aunque últimamente no se que le pasa, nos sigue insultando y sigue teniendo ese aire de suficiencia, continua pavoneándose por el colegio proclamándose el mismo rey y creo que es uno de los que hace que la media de parejas disminuya conquistando a todo aquel que se le cruce por delante; pero igualmente está raro, cuando nadie le mira suspira y se entristece y no soy el único que lo ha notado, es un tema bastante popular en la sala común de Gryffindor, hay muchas teorías sobre lo que le pueda estar pasando pero ninguna parece muy… verdadera o creíble. Pobre Malfoy, en parte debe ser duro para él tener un padre como ese y que lo obliguen a ser un mortifago… ¡¡¡UN MOMENTO! Harry James Potter! Que estás haciendo? POBRE y MALFOY en una misma FRASE? Creo que ver tanta gente enrollándose me está afectando… ¡PUM!

Haber… Dumbledore, Dumbledore si que es un buen tema, ese viejo está chiflado! Creo que el hecho de ya no tener que preocuparse por Voldemort hace que se aburra y que busque estúpidos entretenimientos… el problema es que al ser director de esta escuela quien carga el pato somos todos los alumnos. Tiemblo solo de pensar que es lo que se le ha podido ocurrir esta vez… Y encima no nos lo quiere decir! Hoy por la mañana ha hecho que todo el mundo le escuchara para solo explicarnos que ha pensado una cosa muy especial por hacer en Navidad y por San Valentín… escalofrió y un suspiro de resignación espero que no sea nada demasiado peligroso para todos nosotros… ya tuve suficiente con el San Valentín del año pasado cuando apareció con esa túnica rosa llena de corazones, la verdad es que me reí muchísimo pero luego recordé que el tenía que ayudarme a matar a Tom… Mierda, ya vuelvo a pensar en eso! Pero es que la verdad, aunque todo el mundo me diga que hice bien en destruirlo no dejo de pensar que maté a alguien, o más bien me obligaron a matar a una persona, si a eso se le puede llamar persona… suspiro Supongo que todo el mundo pasa alguna vez por esto, pero salvé no, salvamos muchas vidas al deshacernos de esa "persona"…

Y ¿Qué querrá decirme Dumbledore? Hoy, después de su súper-discurso (ejem ¬¬) me dijo (en privado, supongo que se entiende…) que quería contarme algo muy importante pero que aún no era el momento, ¿el momento de que, buuuf, estoy harto de que parezca que sabe más que todo lo que, seguramente, en realidad conoce… y encima de que tengo que estar en su despacho muy temprano para no saltarme el desayuno… y yo aquí haciendo una estúpida ronda viendo como la gente vive sus "romances" y son…

_escucha…_

- "¿Quién va?" – esa estúpida voz otra vez… ¡te pillaré-;

_escucha por favor… escucha más allá…_

- "¿más allá? ¿Qué escuche?... ¿Quién eres y que quieres?" – me estoy hartando…

_estás cerca… muy cerca… escúchalo y síguelo!_

Muy bien, si con escuchar lo que sea esta estúpida voz se calla pues a escuchar se a dicho! No creo que me muera por seguir está voz… (Muuuaaajjjjaaaajjjjaaajjjj morirte justamente no es lo k te espera! ¬¬ Lo siento  )

/Podemos ver como nuestro (siiiiii!...¬¬) peli-negro se encuentra cerca de una de las torres del Norte, más precisamente la que mira hacia el Oeste (no se si en realidad está ocupada o no… pero en este fic no!). Es una de las torres más deshabitadas y también una opción muy prometedora para todas las parejas del colegio (está en tercer lugar después de la Torre de Astronomía y las Mazmorras jajaja). Nuestro chico está poniendo todos sus sentidos para intentar "escuchar" lo que aquella voz quiere que escuche… (si sigo así conjugaré todo el verbo escuchar… ¬¬). De golpe a Harry le parece que ha escuchado algo porque da un respingo de sorpresa y empieza a subir las escaleras de la Torre siguiendo lo que le parece una melodía tocada por algún tipo de instrumento… Con cada paso que da puede oír mejor esa música, hasta que encuentra su origen, una habitación en la parte más alta (digamos que ha andado durante un ratito para llegar…), con una gran puerta negra donde se puede ver un dragón tallado en esta. Harry está bastante sorprendido, la verdad, nunca se había fijado en esa puerta y era muy extraño, porque generalmente eran solo de madera, sin ningún gravado especial, era como si no fuera una puerta de una habitación normal… Pero lo que le llamaba más la atención era la música que salía de esa aula amortiguada por la puerta… no llegaba a entender como la pudo oír desde tan debajo de la torre, pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba demasiado…

Era una melodía sube y a la vez desesperada… en ella se podía sentir un sufrimiento y una incomprensión incontrolables, como si aquel que lo tocara se sintiera atrapado en un mundo donde no quiere estar, donde no quiere vivir, y melancólico, recordando tiempos mejores, cuando todo estaba bien, recordando a todos aquellos que quería y que en ese momento seguían o no a su lado… desesperado por vivir su propia vida…

Harry temblaba por la emoción, aquella música… expresaba muchísimas cosas que el sentía, no sabía que hubiera alguien que también sufría por su soledad aunque estuviera rodeado de mucha gente, y un deseo incontrolable se apoderó de él, deseo de ver quien era esa persona que tocaba esa melodía, su melodía, que podía expresar tanto en tan poco, quería ponerle una cara a ese alguien que tocaba ese piano con devoción y desesperación… "desesperación" es lo que más oía en esa música y algo más que se escapaba de sus sentidos, que no podía expresar ni comprender… Así que, con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido y no interrumpir a esa persona, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver en su interior, pero lo que vio le dejó tan sorprendido que quedó sin habla…

Ahí estaba Malfoy, sentado delante de un piano negro pero que parecía plateado por la luz de la Luna que llegaba desde la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y con una cara indescifrable, tocando ese piano de donde salía cada nota de su música… Harry no sabía que pensar, si esto era una mala jugada de su cerebro se las pagaría, pero si en realidad lo que estaba viendo era cierto… no sabría que hacer. Ver a la persona que te ha hecho la vida imposible en una situación así tendría que alegrarlo y sacarle tantos puntos como pudiera, pero en cambio solo sentía como su corazón se cerraba en puño y una presión muy fuerte le hacía muy difícil respirar… esa escena, esa magia… no sabía expresarlo pero lo que veía era realmente bello. Dejando de lado que fuera Draco Malfoy el que estaba allí, podía ver a una persona realmente hermosa vistiendo una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, con una piel pálida pero que ahora se veía como la mismísima porcelana, con unas manos elegantes, finas y seguras (parece el anuncio de Evax… ¬¬) que tocaban ese piano plateado que iluminaba la oscura habitación… ese pelo que ahora se veía entre dorado y plateado por la misma luz que reflejaba el piano… pero lo que realmente lo hacía hermoso era la magia que fluía junto a la melodía que expresaba tantos sentimientos…

Harry no sabía que pensar, se había quedado extasiado mirando esa escena y el corazón se le había parado para que al cabo de unos segundos empezara a palpitar con una fuerza que nunca sintió… no entendía nada de nada… ¿Qué hacía Malfoy ahí? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué parecía tan abatido y… tierno? Por Merlín! No podía dejar de mirar esa habitación, sus piernas no reaccionaban y su cuerpo estaba en tensión, pero decidió ser lo suficientemente valiente para dejar de mirar a ese chico y salir corriendo de ese lugar…

Y así lo hizo, estando seguro de que Malfoy no lo había visto cerró la puerta de la habitación (sin hacer ruido…) y bajo tan rápido, como sus piernas le permitieron, las escaleras de esa Torre maldita y dirigirse corriendo a su "estudio"… Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había visto y poner en orden sus ideas… no tenía la esperanza de que aquella noche durmiera mucho…/

-……………………..-………………………-

Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn! De acuerdo… se que no es muy largo y que puede que se haga un poco cansado (o empalagado en algún momento) pero necesitaba este capítulo para introducir la situación de la historia que hace que ocurra todo lo que ocurrirá… Harry es un poco quejita no¿? Jajaja, creo que en la mente todo el mundo lo es un poco no¿? CONACHA espero k por lo menos algo te haya gustado… a mi sinceramente no me gusta nada. Prometo que a partir de ahora habrá más acción y no tanto pensamiento, aunque faltan algunas cosas que aclarar. He de decir que aquí Draco **no** le gusta Harry (aún…), solo lo admira por seguir adelante y todas estas cosas… En el próximo capítulo veremos que es lo que piensa Harry durante tooooodaaaa la noche y a que conclusión llega. He de decir que esto no será que de pronto se dan cuenta que se quieren y ya esta, más bien pasara tiempo (lo único k muy rápido XD).

Que es lo que el viejo chocho les tiene preparados para sus alumnos ¿?¿? jajaja eso ya se verá!

**Aclaración:** creo que no lo dije pero Harry y Draco están en sexto… (O en principio esta es la idea) y a principios de curso!

En los próximos capítulos ya entraran en acción más personajes, pero k quede claro que la pareja principal son ellos dos!

Espero vuestros comentarios! (Reviews!) Acepto cualquier crítica, no me ofende nadie… (Menos los homofóbicos porque directamente no tendrían k leer nada slash…! Grrrr)

No se cuanto tardaré en actualizar la historia pero una semana como mínimo (o por ahí)… tengo muchos trabajos por hacer… snif. Así que perdón por la espera y quiero reviews que son mi razón de vivir y los ánimos para seguir con la historia!

Una cosa más! He visto k ahora si que tengo lo de reviews… no se como lo he hecho, creo que es cuando estás en conexión o no se… que alguien me ilumine! Por favor! Thanks!

Hasta el próximo capítulo! **"-Una noche en vela-"**

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	3. NOTA

**NOTA DE AVISO!**

Esto no es un capítulo (evidentemente) si no que es un aviso para aquellos que sigan mis historias o solo alguna de ellas!

(lo borraré dentro de un tiempo)

Como me retraso muchas veces y es algo que no soporto he decidido cambiar de estrategia (porque la de no publicar mis historias hasta que las tenga terminadas no funciona… no aguanto las ganas!).

Esta consistirá en que cada martes de cada semana colgaré un capítulo de alguna de mis historias (sea cual sea). Así mi conciencia estará tranquila al saber que por lo menos he hecho algo…

A parte de eso mi ordenador va muy muy mal (he arreglado lo del Office pero no hay forma de que internet me vaya bien…), así que si quiero colgar algún capítulo o historia nueva tengo que hacerlo desde el ordenador de mi despacho y es algo más complicado (tengo que guardar los documentos y pasarlos al otro ordenador, conectarme desde allí, etc.).

Si consideráis que es un error o algo por el estilo decídmelo porque puede que tengáis razón. No se, lo hago para probar…

Siento las molestias y espero que esta vez lo consiga… (por lo menos esto durará hasta que consiga arreglar mi ordenador, si es que lo logro!).

Publicaré este anuncio en todas mis historias… así que no os asustéis al ver tantas actualizaciones mías… XP!

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y disculpadme (otra vez)!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
